wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quapaw Pack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 22:43, August 7, 2011 There has yet to be any pups born in the Quapaw Pack. However there are plenty of wolves, pups and adults in the other packs which are Druids Pack, Bad Dogs Pack, Hell Hounds Pack and Rascals Pack. Just pick a wolf that say it is avaibale, then leave you wolf's name and you name like how you see the other users doing so. Then make a page for your wolf. Check to see the History section on the Pack's page to see if your wolf as silbings so you can have the same parent and birth date as theirs. Then you can start role playing as your wolf. Also in the ID Codes, the F stands for Female and the M stands for Male so make sur eyou pick a wolf with the right gender you wish to be. Aniju Aura 19:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) YDF016 is available in the Druids so you can be here. Just tell Meerkats123 that you will be role playing here and giev her a name. Her litter-mate is Shadow so she his pages for basic info about family and how to set up the wolf's page. Sir Rock 00:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok,thank you.:) Can you make a page for Hazel Meerkats123 20:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you find a photo for Hazel Meerkats123 21:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well,I've never added a photo but I'll try. Yes you can Meerkats123 16:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: I will join for sure! But first, I think you might need help creating it. (Like creating the pride pages and everything.) Do you need any? Yes i do.Thank you. What do you need? Can I have a link to Lion Role Play Wiki please? I can help set it up if you like. Sir Rock 23:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll wait and see if I have time to join, but it does look intersting.I am Dora the murderer.. 11:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can Meerkats123 01:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I left a few messages to people here about African Wild Dogs and Lion Role Play so hopefully they will join. I'll ask Head.Hog.Boy to ask people on his wikias if anyone would like to join. Sir Rock 08:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can. Meerkats123 21:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Corman Mating With Hazel When Corman comes back to the new Druids den, can he mate with Hazel? Sure just add him to the list, and History then make a page for him. Then you can start role playing. Sir Rock 23:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I am now. I've already promised Snowy to Spike (of the Hell Hounds) Meerkats123 01:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you change your Dog Role Play Wikia becaue the warriors dogs was my idea and I wanted to make it. I had worked everything it for the role play and you went and made it without conisidering that I wanted to be the one to make it. I was the one with the idea and I should make it. So can you just change it to a ragular dog role play please. Aniju Aura 02:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Can Scourge go with Marico's roving group to the Rascals and mate with Tabby? She has been neglected by the rovers so far and no one has tried to mate with her. Aslo did you change the dog wikia because I was really looking forward to making my warrior canine role play wikia? Aniju Aura 02:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I forgive you but I don't know how to change the name of a wikia. You can ask Meerkats123 for help because I think it was her who mentioned a stray dog role play. The dogs can live in packs and have an alpha who is like the leader. They can live in the city since most stray dogs don't live in the wilderness. Bounce some ideas back and forth with Meerkats123. I don't think haveing cats in their would help much but you can just work with dogs because there are many breeds. Aniju Aura 09:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I looked around the internet and found the info on the Druids, but I got lazy and bore with that site. Do you want to help work there. I can give it to you since I lost interest in it. Aniju Aura 10:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) No Wolves Wiki is not a fanon so we can't name the wolves. That would be wrong because it would make the info false. Only things that are true can be there. I don't name the meerkats on Meerkat Wiki so it wouldn't be right plus people may not agree on the name and change it. It is better if we would just use the numbers. Aniju Aura 02:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I almost forgot, here is a link to my new wikia Warriors Canines Wiki. It is getting started. Aniju Aura 02:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh Hazel can have her pups. She has been so kind to Oriole that her pups deserves to live. Two is fine. Aniju Aura 03:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you role play as one of the Rascals males YRM007 or YRM010 so they can start helping out. It would be weird if the younger males left without them who are older. The more roving males in a group the better the chance at them joing another group. Aniju Aura 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) There's a new wiki someone made I think they could use some help Go to http://puppyroleplaying.wikia.com/?redirect=no Meerkats123 01:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Annabel #You're right, I'm on it. #I am now. Thanks! Roving at the Quapaw Could Paws rove at the Quapaw so Josephina could mate with him? YHF015 is open, none of the females in that litter have role players yet. Sir Rock 01:39, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Not right now, my wolf just died. How about after Bella gives birth should be this mouth. Marico will go roving by the Rascals again when Prowler isn't around. Have Scourge come with him then. Right now I need to focus on Dolly. Aniju Aura 02:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Heart Lake is updated. ---- Lamar Valley is updated. Skystar has left Do you want River Song? Meerkats123 22:21, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- I don't know. She lost a lot of blood... Annabel will live. Okay, and congratulations on getting River Song. Yeah, I was just on another Wiki. Back. Blossom's litter-mates are Styne and Corman, if they do not have a date and neither does their mother, you could give her one. Just make should to look at the month and year she was born in and give her a day if her brothers' do not have one. Aniju Aura 00:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Corman's page says he was born on June 21, 1996. Blossom is his sister so that would be the day she was born on. Styne page hasn't been updated. Aniju Aura 00:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 17:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 18:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It seems there the group is running into a bit of a problem right now so how about after we solve that. Anubis can mate with River Song after. Sir Rock 06:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 03:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Come join this wiki http://coyoteroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Coyote_Roleplay_Wiki Meerkats123 04:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Now that Bella gave birth, can Sourge rove at the Rascals and mate with Tabby, once he is done helping Oriole hunt? Aniju Aura 00:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure I haven't been over there in a while. It kind of died down so it would be nice to get more people over there too. Aniju Aura 01:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I also have Warriors Fanom Wiki that needs new users. We have 5 role playing Clans, and most of the role plays have left for varios reasons so the role play has died out and I would like to restart it. Aniju Aura 01:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) As soon as someone wants to be one Meerkats123 20:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have not been on all this week, busy with school and stuff. Lets get River Song and Anubis mated so their pups can be born sometime in December. Sir Rock 11:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a pup out of Bella's first litter. Meerkats123 17:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You can have YRP032 Meerkats123 18:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you find a picture for Artemis? Meerkats123 18:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 19:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) All role playing centers are updated. Meerkats123 22:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Have them mate after River Song gives birth. (Sorry I was away, I was really busy.) [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 01:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Heart Lake is updated Meerkats123 20:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Blossom needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 21:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 17:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Geyser Basin is updated Meerkats123 17:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Blossom needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 03:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I replied to your comment on Geyser Basin. Meerkats123 15:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Have Blossom go to Humphry if she can. Meerkats123 16:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Humphy's gone *Sniff* Meerkats123 15:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) River Song is way overdue Meerkats123 22:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Back I'm BackWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 19:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC)